


Sometimes We Need Help

by TheSillyCompanion



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Archery, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSillyCompanion/pseuds/TheSillyCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a human, child to a Queen and a King of a small land. They sneak away to practice different fighting. This time they are away practicing archery when Legolas, a childhood friend, finds them and decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes We Need Help

Somewhere in a forest was a human, with hair that shone like glass and eyes that reflected their adventurous spirit. They stood with their back straight and arms positioned up high. The (e/c) eyes narrowed trying to focus on a single point. They stood there for a long time, before they released an arrow, making it shoot by in a hurry. The human cursed and glared at the tree with a small pout on their lips. They had been practicing for hours already, but they were not improving at all. After letting out their frustration, by making a few sounds and some stomps, they tried again.

This time instead of aiming at the target, the (h/c) human turned to the man that had just arrived. He wore an arrogant smirk as he slowly stepped out of the shadows.

-“If I were an enemy you would be dead by now,” he commented the same arrogance lacing his voice. The human lowered their weapon and rolled their eyes in response. Deciding to ignore him they turned their back to him and aimed at the target again.

\- “What are you doing here Legolas?” they asked their voice sharp and slightly unwelcoming. The elf stared at them amused. He noted every single mistake they were doing, but he had to admit that for a human they were doing pretty well.

-“Our fathers asked me to find you and bring you back. Your father mentioned that it is not safe here,” the elven male answered. They glanced at him for a second and let the arrow go, trying to show off. It flew by the tree that they aimed at and hit the one behind it instead. Once again they let out a frustrated sigh, but this time they turned and glared at Legolas.

-“I’m not going anywhere until I get the hang of this,” it almost came out as a hiss, making Legolas chuckle in amusement. The two were not exactly the best of friends, but usually the human wasn’t this hostile. He could tell that this archery deal was important to them so he decided to help.

-“You won’t hit it if you stand like that,” he said teasing them slightly. (Name) bit their cheek to keep themselves from replying with something snarky. Instead they made their way to pick up the arrows they had sent around before the elf’s arrival. Once done they put their left hand on their hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

-“And how should I stand, oh-so-amazing expert of archery?” they asked sarcastically expecting him to reply with the same amount of sarcasm, but instead he motioned for them to come over. Thinking over it for a few seconds they stared at him, before walking over to him.

-“If you are just going to tease me, let it be Legolas,” all the snarkyness from earlier was gone only to be replaced by tiredness. Their arms were already tired, but (Name) was not one to give up easily.

-“You always seem to think that I wish for you to fail,” Legolas said giving them a slightly hurt look. They turned to him feeling guilty, it wasn’t his fault they weren't that good at archery.

-“Sorry, I’ve been trying to hit the target for hours and I’m just frustrated,” the human explained straightening their (c/o/c) tunic. The elvish prince nodded and went even closer to (Name), lifting their arms in the correct position and placing their feet in the right place.

\- “I might as well help you. Your father would not be happy if you did not come back until tomorrow morning,” he said fixing the other small details. The human smiled a bit and nodded waiting for him to give them more instructions. In the back of their mind they started to recall why they were trying.

Once again they had an argument with their parents, mostly with the mother, about (Name) and fighting. The protective king and queen wanted their child to stop practicing weaponry, while the child just wanted to learn how to protect their kingdom. They could feel a war nearing in and if they did not prepare for it, the human might not live through it.

-“Try shooting now,” Legolas was so close that (Name) could feel his breath on their exposed skin, but if he thought that would disturb them then he was wrong. The arrow softly brushed past their cheek as it flew off and almost hit the bull’s eye. (E/c) eyes immediately lit up and they turned to Legolas with a huge smile.

\- “You should have come earlier! Now come on, tell me exactly how to stand and how I can hit it in the middle,” and so they started working together. It was a long process thanks to those few times when they would start to bicker and tease each other.

By the time the sun was setting down the human had hit their target enough times to please them. They put away their personal and handcrafted bow and arrows before turning to Legolas. They opened their mouth only to close it again. They repeated the action a few times before he smirked making them glare at him.

Putting their pride aside (Name) jumped on him and wrapped their hands around his neck in a hug.

-“Thank you pretty-boy,” they said using their teasing voice while they waited for his reaction. The prince blinked in surprise, but returned the hug happily and without hesitation.

-“I couldn’t just watch you make a fool of yourself” he shot back, his signature smirk growing on his face.

-“I would have gotten it eventually, you just helped speed up the process,” they huffed pulling away from the hug and sending him another glare, followed by a smile. “Come on, let’s head back. Our fathers are most likely waiting and thinking the wrong ideas,” they added walking through the forest, stepping over roots and other things carefully.

Legolas watched them walk for a while before quickly catching up to them with a smile. Both of them knew that this wasn’t the last time they would be spending time together in that spot, partly because it was obvious that (Name) would need more help with their archery skills and partially because despite their bickering and teasing they enjoyed each other’s company.


End file.
